


I don't bottom

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 탑인척 하고다니는 진성바텀 알렉





	1. Chapter 1

 

“그래서 두 분 중에는 누가 박으시는데요?”  
  
해맑은 사이먼의 말에 알렉은 커헉 하고 소리를 내며 맥주를 대차게 뿜어냈다. 이러한 말을 들으리라고는 상상도 하지 못했기 때문이다. 언제나 그렇듯 사이먼은 눈치가 없었다. 언더힐이 건네는 휴지를 감사하다는 인사도 없이 받아챈 알렉은 잠시 사이먼을 노려보았다. “당연히 알렉이 박겠지. 얘 덩치 봐라. 깔리게 생겼나.” 제 속도 모르고 옆에서 언더힐이 중얼거렸다. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 아니라는 말은 차마 나오지 않았다. “하긴 그래요. 도저히 알렉 같지는 않더라고.” 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 역시 아니라는 말은 도저히 할 수가 없었다.  
  
“씨발, 당연한 걸 묻고 그래. 내가 박는다. 왜.”  
  
알렉은 두근거리는 심장을 누르려 애쓰며 팩 말을 뱉었다. 제가 말을 뱉기까지는 조용해지지 않을 것 같아서였다. 라파엘이 힐끗 알렉을 쳐다보았고, 그 시선을 느낀 알렉의 양 볼이 붉어졌다. 얘 알고 있구나, 내가 깔리는 거. 알렉은 눈을 굴리며 입을 꾹 다물었다. 매그너스한테 들은 걸까. 뭐라고 한 걸까. 걔는 내가 쑤셔만 줘도 싼다고? 손가락 두 개로 보내버릴 수 있다고? 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 수치심 때문에 생각을 제대로 할 수가 없었다. 다행히 라파엘은 컵을 끌어당겨 콜라를 마셨을 뿐, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 하지만 사이먼은 그렇지 않았다. 사이먼은 작게 소근거렸다.  
  
“저기, 알렉은 어떤 자세 좋아해요? 역시 후배위?”  
  
몰라 씨발, 내가 그걸 어떻게 알아. 매그너스한테 넣어본 적도 없는데. 아니 앞을 써 본 적이 없는데. 애초에 난 텀인데. 그러나 알렉은 그 말을 하기에는 자존심이 너무도 셌다. 자신보다 작은 매그너스에게 깔려 응응 앙앙 하고 울어댄다는 것을, 자신이 좆에 환장하는 암캐라는 것을 인정할 수는 없었다. 그러기에는 너무 수치스러웠다. 알렉은 맥주를 벌컥벌컥 들이키고는 말했다.  
  
“응. 매그너스는 후배위로 하면 질질 싸거든. 완전 좋아 죽으려고 한다고. 얼마나 야하게 우는데. 좆 밝히는 게, 진짜 아주 암캐가 따로 없다니까. 안에다가 가득 싸주면 좋아서 눈 까뒤집고 떠는 게 아주 정액 받고 싶어서 환장한 창녀야 창녀.”  
  
됐냐? 이제 그만 좀 물어봐! 알렉은 맥주잔을 쾅 내려놓았다. 미안 매그너스, 미안 얘들아. 사실 그거 나야. 고백을 뱉고 나니 양 볼은 빨개져 있었다. 후배위, 후배위 좋지. 존나 강압적이고, 존나 굴욕적이고, 씨발 그래서 흥분되고. 알렉은 입술을 핥았다. 매그너스가 절 처음 가졌을 때도 그랬더랬다. 안돼, 찢어져, 하는 절 엎어놓고 얼마나 거칠게 박았던지 그 때 생각만 하면 아직도 뒷구멍이 얼얼했다.  
  
키 194. 아무도 자신을 텀이라고 생각하지 않았다. 몇 번 게이바에 간 적은 있었으나 모두들 저를 탑이라고 생각했다. 딱 한 번 자신이 탑에게 대쉬를 받은 적은 있었지만 그는 자신보다도 더 큰데다가 우락부락한 근육질이었기에 혼비백산해서 도망쳤었다. 그 이후로 알렉은 게이바에 드나들지 않고 있었다.  
  
자기보다 작고 예쁘장한 사람한테 쑤셔지고 싶다는 것을 어떻게 말할 수 있겠는가. 그럴 수는 없었다. 좆을 물고 신음하고 싶어서 미쳐버릴 지경이었으나 알렉은 기구랑만 놀았다. 그의 서랍장은 딜도와 벗플러그 그리고 에그로 가득 차 있었다. 애널 테일도 있었다. 어디 다양한 굵기 뿐이랴. 유리, 플라스틱, 실리콘. 소재도 다양했다. 핑크색, 보라색, 검은색. 색도 다양했다. 우둘투둘 돌기가 난 것도 있었고 가짜 정액을 넣을 수 있게 된 것도 있었다.  
  
“오늘은 이걸로 할까.”  
  
알렉은 요술봉 모양의 딜도를 집어들었다. 투명한 유리로 된 딜도는 손잡이가 하트 모양이었다. 나한테 마법을 보여줘! 꿀꺽 침을 삼킨 알렉은 손가락 하나를 얼른 집어넣었다. 이미 어제도 실컷 후장으로 자위를 한 터라 아프지도 않았다. 아앙, 알렉은 어울리지 않게 높은 목소리로 신음했다.  
  
이러다가 씨발 회사에서 바지 내릴지도 모르겠다. 박아달라고. 딜도를 움직이며 알렉은 그 상상으로 얼굴을 붉혔다. 벽에 고정되서 엉덩이만 내밀고 있는거지. 그럼 한 사람씩 왔다갔다 하면서 나한테 좆질하고. 콘돔도 안쓰고 씻지도 않고 더럽고 냄새나는 생자지로 안에 긁어주는거지. 좋아, 이 암캐야? 하면서. 그러면 내 구멍이 빠끔거리겠지. 누구 건지도 모르는 씨앗을 흘리면서. 그러면서도 더 먹고 싶다고 조르겠지. 알렉은 제 안을 더 거칠게 쑤셨다.  
  
<공중변소>  
  
알렉이 고정된 벽 위에 팻말이 붙어 있었다. 남자들은 킥킥거리며 웅성거리고 있었다. 남자의 손이 찰싹 하고 하얗고 둥근 엉덩이를 내리쳤고 알렉은 비명을 지르며 떨었다. “하으으으응, 으응, 으,” 내장 안까지 유린당하는 기분은 정말 너무도 이상했다. 이상한데, 기분 더럽고 창피해서 참을 수가 없는데, “아응!” 신음이 자꾸만 터졌다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 들썩거렸다. 더 세게 찔러지고 싶었다. 더 깊이. 안까지 쑤시고 휘저어서 엉망진창으로 만들어지고 싶었다. “창녀 같으니라고.” 절 비웃은 남자의 성기가 다시 밀고 들어왔다. 입구가 쓰라렸고, 눈 앞에서는 불이 번쩍번쩍거렸다. 남자는 귀두가 걸릴 만큼 빼냈다가 쑥 하고 뿌리까지 박아넣었다. “으으으응...” 알렉은 눈을 까뒤집고 경련했다. 남자의 자지는 아마 버섯 모양으로 생겼을 것이다. 크고 굵겠지. 색도 아주 야하고 진할 것이다. “흐읏, 아, 힉...” 딜도를 물고 줄줄 싸지르면서 알렉은 높은 목소리로 울었다. 다 싼 후에야 알렉은 괴성을 질렀다. 씨발!!!!!  
  
이것은 그렇다. 그러니까 신이 자신을 만들 때, 무언가 큰 실수를 한 것이 분명했다. ‘탑’ 컵에 들어 있던 것을 부어야 했는데 ‘텀’ 컵에 있는 것을 부어버린 것 같았다. 그렇지 않고서야 왜 내가 텀이 되었단 말인가! 알렉은 쾅쾅 발을 굴렀다. 그것도 앞도 안 만지고 갈 수 있는 진성 텀이라니 이것보다 수치스러운 일은 없었다. 씨발, 씨바아알!! 차라리 날 그냥 죽여줘!!! 알렉은 신을 향해 욕을 내질렀다. 게이인 것은 상관이 없었다. 텀인 것이 문제였다.  
  
하지만 생각해보면 그렇다. 자신은 박고 싶다는 생각을 해 본적이 없었다. 박히고 싶다는 생각만 해봤지. 남자들의 엉덩이를 체킹아웃 하고 다닐 때에도 그 엉덩이가 제게 박으면 얼마나 탄력적으로 휘어질지, 떨릴지 그 생각만 했었다. 으아아아악! 알렉은 벽에 쾅쾅 머리를 박았다. 텀이라니. 텀이라니. 내가 뒤가게라니. 인정할 수 없었다.  
  
그러나 170번의 후장 자위를 하고서야 알렉은 자신이 진성바텀이라는 사실을 인정하게 되었다. 그리고 비명을 질렀다. 씨바아아아아알!!  
  
하지만 인정한다고 해서 달라지는 것은 없었다. 알렉은 여전히 탑인척 사실을 잘 숨기고 다녔다. 텀이라니. 알렉은 씨근거렸다. 자신은 누구보다도 남자다운 사람이었다. 알렉산더 라이트우드, 섀헌대에서도 제 이름만 대면 다 알았다. 게다가 이 허벅지. 이 근육. 알렉은 제 어깨를 어루만지며 자랑스러운 미소를 지었다. 나 텀 아니야! 텀은, 막 여자처럼 하고 다니면서 살랑살랑 꼬리치고 여우같고 고양이같고 그런 애들이나 텀 하는 거고! 나는 씨발, 존나 남자답고, 어? 누가 봐도 탑이야! 난!! 탑! 이! 야! 알렉은 빼애액 소리를 질렀다. 그리고 집으로 돌아와서 다시 뒤로 자위를 했다. 으응, 으응. 뒤로만 가는 것은 너무도 기분이 좋았다. 알렉은 훌쩍훌쩍 울면서도 자위를 계속했다. 기분이 좋아서 멈출 수가 없기 때문이었다.  
  
매그를 마주친 그 날도 알렉은 화장실에서 몰래 자위를 하고 있었다. 그야 회사 화장실에서 하는 자위가 제일 짜릿하고 희열이 넘치기 때문이었다. 이제 알렉의 뒤는 따로 풀어주지 않아도 딜도를 쑥쑥 잘만 삼켰다. 하지만 알렉은 계속 부정하고 있었다. 자신은 탑이었다. 그러니까 예전에 게이바를 갔던 것은 잠시 정체성 혼란이 온 것이었다. 난 박고 싶다, 존나게 박고 싶다. 박히고 싶은 거 아니다. 박히고 싶은 거 아니ㄷ... 알렉은 신나게 자기 최면을 외우며 딜도를 놀렸다. 그 때 문이 열렸다.  
  
“아...?”  
  
“어...?”  
  
알렉의 얼굴이 시뻘겋게 붉어졌다. 동시에 알렉의 내벽은 꼬오옥 딜도를 조였다. 딜도의 끝은 스팟을 정확하게 누르며 문질러졌다. 문 안 잠궜나? 아니야, 나 잠궜는데. 잠궜는데 이거 뭐야. 왜 열렸지. 매사원 아니 내 말 좀 들어봐. 아니 나 변태 아닌데, 그러니까 내가 게이인 건 맞는데, 나 텀 아니야. 나 탑인데 그냥 궁금해서 뒤로 해보고 있었던 거야. 하지만 알렉의 성기는 정직했고, 입을 열기도 전에 정액을 뿜어냈다. “아으으응...” 알렉의 눈이 반쯤 뒤로 넘어갔다. 절 놀란 듯 바라보던 영업 2팀 매그너스의 눈을 생각하자 수치스러움으로 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 그렇지만 싸지르는 것을 멈출 수는 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이 매사원을 생각하며 뺀 것이 한 두 번이어야지. 자극에 익숙해진 몸은 달달 떨었다. 내벽은 바짝 오무라들며 딜도를 조였다. 나 벌받는구나. 여운을 느끼며, 반쯤은 쾌감으로 반쯤은 수치로 알렉은 흑흑 울었다. 매사원이 경멸하듯 절 쳐다보는 생각만 해도 가슴이 아팠다. 당연히 알렉은 매그의 미소를 볼 수 없었다.  
  
“야하네.”  
  
축 늘어진 알렉은 그 말에야 겨우 정신을 차렸다. 야, 야하네? 알렉은 기겁했다. 후다닥 몸을 일으키려 했으나 매그의 손이 더 빨랐다. 으응, 알렉은 제 구멍 주위로 문질러지는 조금 찬 손가락을 느끼며 자세도 다잡지 못하고 비음을 흘렸다. 구멍이 미친 듯이 발씬거렸다. 매그는 킥 하고 웃었다. 알렉의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 뭐라고 말해야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 자신은 변기 위에서 반쯤 누워있고 매그는 서 있었다. 저보다 작은 남자가 훨씬 거대하게 느껴졌다.  
  
“흐음.”  
  
딜도를 쑥 빼낸 매그는 잠시 고개를 숙여 구멍을 관찰했다. 색도 옅고 잘 풀려진 구멍이었다. 무엇보다 맛있어 보였다. 하지만 그냥 줄 수는 없는 법이었다. 매그는 나른하고 낮은 목소리로 물었다. “네가 원하는 게 있을 텐데, 알렉산더.” 알렉은 바들바들 떨었다. 어떻게 말하란 말인가. 대체 어떻게. 매그는 자신에게 불가능한 것을 명령하고 있었다. 나보다 키도 작고 체구도 작고, 팔도 가늘고 다리도 가늘면서! 알렉은 매그를 노려보았다. 언제 봤다고 반말인건지 알 수가 없었다. 그리고! 자신은 텀이 아니었다. “도와주지.” 매그는 제 지퍼를 내렸다. 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨 알렉은 멍하니 남자의 자지를 바라보았다. 매그너스의 자지는 크고 굵은데다가 색도 아주 고왔다. 제 것보다 어둡고 진한 것이 정말 야하고 섹시했다. 알렉은 헉헉거리며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 이렇게 가까이에서. 이렇게 예쁘고 큰 자지를 볼 수 있다니. 물고싶다 물고싶다... 빨고 싶다... 알렉은 제가 침을 흘리고 있었다는 사실을, 제 입가를 닦아주는 매그 덕분에 깨달았다. “먹고 싶어?” 끄덕끄덕. 알렉은 침을 삼키며 열심히 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그가 다시 물었다.  
  
“위로, 아래로?”  
  
위로 아래로. 헉. 알렉의 심장이 두근거렸다. 입으로 좆물을 받고 싶은지 구멍으로 좆물을 받고 싶은지. 둘 다 너무 좋아서 선택할 수가 없었다. 알렉은 고민하다가 입을 열었다. 부끄러움 때문에 귀가 홧홧했지만 아다를 뗄 수 있는 기회였다. “아래로...” 대답을 들은 매그는 야살스럽게 웃고는 알렉의 머리채를 잡아쥐었다. 입 안으로 밀려들어오는 성기를 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 부릅떴다. 이것은 그러니까... 자지였다. 자지. 생자지. 난 아래라고 대답했는데, 생각할 틈도 없이 알렉은 입을 더 크게 열어야 했다. 제 머리채를 틀어쥔 매그가 계속 입 안으로 밀고 들어왔기 때문이었다.  
  
“부탁하는 대로 해줘서야 무슨 재미가 있겠어, 응?”  
  
커헉, 자지가 목구멍 끝을 누르고 있었기에 알렉은 켁켁댔다. 그러나 매그는 속도를 늦추지 않았고, 알렉의 머리를 쥐어잡고는 세게 흔들기 시작했다. 번들거리며 성이 난 성기가 입 안과 천장을 긁으며 빠져나갔다. 으응, 알렉은 신음을 하며 혀를 놀렸다. 입술을 조여 남자의 성기를 붙잡으려 애썼다. 단단한 자지. 이것은 진짜였다. 비누향 사이로 은은하게 남자의 체취가 느껴졌다. 눈물과 콧물 그리고 침으로 범벅이 된 알렉의 얼굴은 말할 수 없이 더러웠고, 야했다. “씨발...” 매그는 욕을 내뱉었다. “창녀.” 알렉의 발가락이 곱았다. 상상이 아닌 실제 목소리를 듣고 있으려니 그것만으로도 갈 것 같았다. 제 목 안에서 느껴지는 이 느낌. 성수다! 알렉은 짭짭거리며 입맛을 다셨고 꿀떡꿀떡 프리컴을 받아넘겼다. 입에 싸 줬으면 좋겠다. 아니 박아줬으면 좋겠다. 그것도 아니면, 둘 다. 알렉은 몽롱하게 풀린 뇌로 생각했다. 킥킥거린 매그가 알렉의 이마를 뒤로 밀었다. 침이 늘어지며 뚝 하고 알렉의 정장 바지위로 떨어졌다. 까치집이 된 머리로 알렉은 멍하니 눈을 꿈벅거렸다. 짝 하고 뺨을 가볍게 때린 매그가 명령했다.  
  
“뒤돌아.”  
  
세상에. 얼얼한 뺨에도 신경쓰지 않고 알렉은 허겁지겁 뒤로 돌았고, 제 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 벌렸다. 구멍이 빠끔거리며 남자의 성기를 졸랐다. 아, 귀두가 문질러지는 감각에 알렉은 신음했다. 그러나 매그는 바로 넣지 않았다. 대신 구멍 주변을 문지르며 툭툭 엉덩이를 때렸다. 나 좆으로 맞고 있어. 이게 좆방망이라는 거구나. 알렉은 부끄러움과 기대감으로 얼굴을 붉혔다. 구멍이 기대로 옴죽거렸다. 쯧 하고 혀를 찬 매그는 세게 엉덩이를 내려쳤다. 히익. 갑자기 찾아온 격렬한 아픔에 알렉은 몸을 굳혔다. 한 쪽이 얼얼했다. “왜...왜 때리는...” 알렉이 울먹거렸다. 뭘 잘못한 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 매그는 듣지 못한 척 다시 한 번 엉덩이를 내리쳤다. 철썩 하는 소리가 울렸다. 히잉... 알렉은 칭얼거리며 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 아픈 거 싫어. 살살 해 줘. 나 처음이란 말이야. 차마 입을 열 수는 없었기에 몸으로 부리는 애교였다. 요것 봐라. 토실한 엉덩이가 양쪽으로 흔들리는 것을 본 매그는 기가 막혀서 흥 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. 이거 아주 물건이네.


	2. Chapter 2

하으으응. 들어오는 남자의 성기를 느끼며 알렉은 신음했다. 그리고 합 하고 입을 막았다. 왜냐. 자신은 텀이 아니었으니까. 그렇다. 뒤로 하는 것을 좋아할 뿐, 뒤로 하는 느낌이 궁금했을 뿐 자신은 텀이 아니었다.

“창피해?”

알렉은 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 말하지 않아도 제게 박아넣고 있는 매그너스는 제 뒷목과 귀가 새빨갛게 달아오른 것을 보고 있을 터였다. 자신은 잘 붉어지는 타입이었고 피부가 흰 편이라 유독 티가 많이 났으니까. 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 끙끙거리는 신음을 참으려 노력했다. 얼굴을 찌푸린 매그는 알렉의 어깨부터 등을 느리게 쓸어내렸다. “부끄러운 건 알겠는데, 힘 조금만 빼 봐. 잘리겠어. 반도 안 들어갔는데 지금 너무 조이잖아.” 알렉은 떡 입을 벌렸다. 반? 반도 안 들어갔다고? 지금 다 넣은 거 아니었어? 저기 있잖아 내가 섹스가 처음이라 그런데 살살 해 주면... 알렉은 생각을 이을 수가 없었다. 몸에 힘이 살짝 빠지는 순간, 매그가 퍽 하고는 끝까지 밀어붙였기 때문이었다. 

으학!!! 

이상한 신음을 터트리며 알렉은 앞으로 몸을 푹 숙였다. 아니 얘 무슨, 아니 저기, 지금 그만, 생각과 동시에 알렉은 줄줄 싸지르고 있었다. “하여간 진짜 귀찮게 하네.” 매그너스의 한 손이 제 입을 막자 알렉은 딸꾹질을 하며 떨었다. 히끅히끅, 여전히 스팟은 눌려지고 있었고 저도 모르게 새는 신음을 멈출 수가 없었다. 알렉의 몸은 난생 처음 겪는 충격에 발발 떨렸다. 무슨 발작이라도 하듯이. 첫 섹스가 화장실이라니. 이렇게 더러운 곳에서, 노콘이라니. 난 지금까지 매사원이랑 눈인사만 했고 한 번도 제대로 말 해 본적 없는데. 게다가 후배위야! 난 손을 쓸수도 없이 개처럼 박히고 있는 거야. 이거 누가 보면 어떡해! 정액을 싸지르고서 축 늘어져 있던 성기는 흥분으로 다시 꿈틀거렸다. 

뭐야, 얘 왜이렇게 예민해? 다시 조여드는 구멍에 매그는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 대체 얼마나 하고 다닌 건지 모르겠네. 매번 점심시간에 화장실 마지막 칸에 들어가서 자위할 때부터 눈치채고 있었지만 알렉산더는 정말 타고난 암캐였다. 매그는 알렉의 머리칼을 세게 잡아당겨 쥐고서 허리를 털었다. 대충 박아주는 것인데도 알렉은 떨면서 자지러졌다. “넌 진짜... 야, 넌 남자로 태어나서 다행인 줄 알아라, 알렉산더. 나도 진짜 가리지 않고 먹어봤는데, 너 같은 애는 처음이다.” 매그의 말에 알렉은 헤롱거리는 정신을 다잡았다. 텀이니 탑이니 하는 것은 사라지고 알렉의 머릿속에는 <쉿! 섹스중!> 이라는 팻말이 걸려 있었지만, 그래도 다행히 ‘처음이다.’ 라는 한 마디는 들을 수 있었다. 처음? 알렉의 뇌가 핑핑 돌았다. 저기, 나도 처음인데? 그럼 우리 운명인거야? 그러나 알렉의 생각은 매그의 다음 말로 정지되었다. 

“넌 진짜 타고난 텀이네. 남자 여럿 울렸겠어. 이 구멍으로 몇이나 홀려봤지? 그렇게 뻣뻣한 얼굴을 하고서는,”

“아니야!!!”

알렉은 빽 소리를 질렀다. 뒤에서 움직이던 매그의 움직임이 굳었다. 아니야? 뭐가 아니라는 거지? 미간을 찌푸린 매그가 물었다. “입강간 싫어해?” 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 입강간... 더티톡이라고 안하고 저렇게 부르니까 더 야하잖아. 세상에, 나 진짜 섹스하고 있는 거잖아. 아니 잠깐 이게 아니지. 나 입강간 좋아해, 라고 하려던 알렉은 화다닥 정신을 차렸다. 그리고 우물쭈물하다가 뱉었다. 

“그게 아니고, 나 텀 아니야. 나는 텀 아니고, 텀은 그러니까 너같이 작고 연약한 애가 텀이지. 나는 탑이라니ㄲ...”

“뭐라고?”

매그의 웃음소리는 정말 즐겁게 들렸기에 알렉은 눈을 굴리며 입을 다물었다. 왜 웃지. 뭐가 그렇게 웃긴데? 너도 텀 싫어? 그럼 너도 탑 하던가. 나도 탑 하고 너도 탑 하고. 하하하, 매그는 엄청나게 큰 소리로 웃어댔다. 그 와중에도 성기는 발기를 유지한 채로 제 내벽을 압박하고 있었고 그 성기를 따라 진동이 울렸기에 알렉은 이를 악물어야 했다. 으응, 하고 신음을 흘리면서. 엉망이 된 알렉의 머리채를 놓은 매그는 알렉의 귓가를 간지르며 속삭였다. “그래, 네가 탑이라고?” 응. 나 탑이야. 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 키득거린 매그는 한 번 세게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 흡 하고 숨을 들이킨 알렉은 꼬옥 구멍을 조였다. “이래도 네가 탑이야? 응? 박히면서 좋다고 질질 싸지르는 게, 이래도 네가 탑이야? 그만 인정해, 알렉산더. 너 뒤로 가는 거 좋아하잖아. 쑤셔지면서 싸고 싶잖아.” 매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 훌쩍거렸다. 그리고 웅얼거렸다.

“난 그냥... 뒤로 하는 게 좋은 거 뿐이야! 그러니까 난 텀 아니야! 나는 완전 남자답고 근육질에 키도 크고 딱 탑이란 말이야... 텀은 너처럼... 여자같고 잘 꾸미고...반짝반짝하고 작고... 그래야 텀이지...”

얘 씨발 지금 뭐라는거야? 매그는 기가 막혀서 하, 하고 웃음을 터트렸다. 야, 탑에 그런 게 어딨고 텀에 그런 게 어딨냐? 미인탑 몰라? 떡대텀 모르냐고. 아니 박으면 탑이고 박히면 텀이지. 너 지금 나한테 박히고 있잖아. 네가 탑이면 지금 네 구멍에 들어간 이건 뭔데? 나 지금 허공좆질하냐? 하지만 알렉이 꿍얼대면서 계속 자신은 텀이 아니라는 헛소리를 지껄여댔기에 매그는 그 사실을 허릿짓으로 알려주었다. 한 가지 진실을 깨달으면서 말이다. 

이 바보새끼 박은 거 내가 처음이구만.

그리고 다음날 매그는 기가 막혀서 코웃음을 몇 번 쳐야만 했다. 꽃다발을 든 알렉이 수줍게 얼굴을 붉히며 자신과 사귀어 달라고 고백을 해 왔기 때문이었다. “대체 이게 무슨 지랄이지, 알렉산더?” 플래카드를 노려보며 매그는 싸늘하게 말했다. 아들바보인 제 아버지가 이 일을 안다면 알렉은 베인 사 밖으로 퇴출이었다. 그 사실을 모르는 알렉은 몸을 배배 꼬면서 이런 말을 뱉었다. “너랑 잤으니까... 내가 책임지려고.” 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 알렉의 얼굴에는 ‘난 탑이니까! 남자다운 남자니까!’ 가 씌어있었다. 매그는 더욱 기가 막혀서 반문을 하려다가 그냥 입을 다물었다. 야, 난 그냥 니가 맨날 거기에서 자위하고 있길래 궁금해서 한 번 쑤셔준거고. 근데 뭐? 책임? 아주 결혼하자고 해라. 꽃은 어디서 또 지같은거 주워왔네. 매그가 입을 삐죽이며 스위트피 꽃다발을 노려보는 동안 알렉은 배시시 웃으며 말을 이었다. 

“우리 결혼은 5월이 좋겠지? 매그너스 너도 5월의 신부 되고 싶잖아.”

아이고 두야. 매그는 머리를 잡고 넘어갔다. 어지간히 탑을 하고 싶은 모양이었다. 남자다움은 박고 박히고로 결정되는 것이 아니건만 알렉은 그것에 굉장히 집착을 하고 있었다. 그리고 그것은 자신들이 정식으로 사귀고 나서도 그다지 변하지 않았다. 예를 들면 이런 것처럼 말이지. 매그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 라파엘에게 온 문자를 노려보았다.

[야 너희집 멍멍이 또 탑인척하고 다닌다. 네가 그렇게 앙앙 잘 울어주고 질질 싼다고 신이나서 떠벌떠벌 자랑하던데?]

씨발 진짜 이걸 그냥 확. 매그는 짜증을 내며 일어섰다. 몇 번 맞춰 준 이후로 알렉은 계속 자신을 여자 대하듯이 대했고, 당연히 제가 저를 박는다는 식으로 말하고 다니고는 했다. 그런 날마다 저한테 혼났으면서도 아직도 버릇을 못 고치고 있었다. 한 번은 그래, 그렇게 탑 하고 싶으면 해라 해. 하고 대자로 누워서 다리를 벌렸더니 알렉은 그게 무슨 소리야. 난 원래 탑인데. 하고서 제 좆 위에 올라타 앙앙 울어댔었다. 그 생각을 하며 매그는 제 관자놀이를 눌렀다. 알렉산더 얘는 진짜 답이 없다. “뭐 내 탓도 있지만.” 재킷을 여미며 매그는 중얼거렸다. 그렇다. 사실상 따져보자면 알렉을 그러도록 둔 것은 저였다. 레스토랑에서 알렉이 저를 레이디 취급하며 의자를 빼 줄 때도 저는 그냥 가만히 있었고, 오페라를 보러 갔을 때 제 쪽 차 문을 열어 주어도 가만히 있었다. 알렉이 누가 본다며 제 셔츠 단추를 채워줄 때도 가만히 있었고... 어라? 매그는 알렉을 보고 눈을 번뜩였다. 저 새끼 내 단추는 채우더니 지는 쳐 풀고 앉았네? 

물론 알렉은 맥주 500cc라는 엄청난 과음을 한 탓에 더워서 푼 것이었지만 매그가 그것을 알 리 없었다. 오냐 그래. 오늘밤 넌 뒤졌어. 매그는 이를 갈며 알렉에게 화사한 미소를 지었다. 원래 자신은 화가 날 때면 더 야살스럽게 고양이처럼 굴고는 했다. 맨들맨들한 가슴을 위해 여러번 제모 시도를 했으나 알렉은 남자다운 것이 좋다며 가슴털만은 사수하고는 했다. 그래, 이것도 탑인척 놀이중에 일부였단 말이지. 매그는 빼꼼 고개를 내민 가슴털을 바라보며 알렉에게 들리지 않게 바득바득 이를 갈았다. 알렉을 바라보는 언더힐의 시선이 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 동류는 동류를 알아본다고, 저 금발이 자신과 같은 생각을 하고 있음을 매그는 곧바로 알아챘다.

“자기야!!!” 

알렉은 절 데리러 나온 매그에게 손을 붕붕 흔들었다. 해맑게 웃은 알렉은 도도도 달려가 매그의 손을 답싹 쥐었다. “나 데리러 와 준 거야? 괜찮은데, 감기 들면 어떡하려고.” 알렉은 말과는 달리 실실 웃었다. 보세요, 우리 예쁜이가 나 데리러 나와줬어요! 알렉은 허리를 펴고 고개를 치켜들었다. 우쭐해보이는 알렉을 보며 매그는 피식 웃었다. 그러나 그 웃음은 오래가지 못했다. 알렉이 또 ‘탑인척 놀이’ 를 시작했기 때문이었다.

“여기 왜 안주가 이따구야? 우리 예쁜이는요, 이런 거 안 먹어. 참치 없어 참치? 예쁜아, 조금만 기다려. 오빠가 맛있는 거 시켜줄게.” 

씨발 진짜. 작작해라. 매그는 테이블을 뒤엎고 싶은 마음을 꾹 눌렀다. 대신 알렉에게 실컷 맞춰주기로 마음을 먹었다. 어차피 상관없었다. 알렉이 이러는 거 하루 이틀도 아니고, 제가 그냥 내버려 뒀더니 알렉은 날이 갈 수록 강도를 더해가고 있었다. 대체 어디까지 하나 보자. 매그는 살며시 알렉의 팔에 기대며 속눈썹을 깜박거렸다. “괜찮아. 나는 계란말이도 좋아.” 사실 계란말이고 뭐고 알렉을 이불에 돌돌말이 한 후 딱 엉덩이 부분만 구멍을 내서 신나게 박아주고 싶었다. 속마음을 모르는 알렉은 헤실헤실 웃으며 메뉴판을 덮었다.

“야. 들었지. 공주님이 계란말이 먹고 싶으시대. 특대로 시켜. 치즈 들어간 걸로.”

공...주..? 매그의 눈썹이 삐그덕거렸다. 초반에는 이럴 때마다 제 눈치를 보는 척이라도 하더니, 요즘은 안 혼냈다고 아주 막나가였다. 하지만 매그는 괜히 아양을 부리며 알렉의 가슴에 폭 안겼다. 눈에서 튀는 불꽃을 감추기 위해서였다. 그 때 언더힐이 말했다. “두 분은 진짜 사이 좋으시네요.” 흐응. 매그는 제 허리에 감긴 알렉의 팔 위에 손을 얹으며 언더힐을 쏘아보았다. 금발. 푸른 눈. 꼭 누군가가 떠오르는 색조합이었다. 제임슨인가 제이슨인가 아주 기분 나쁜 이름이 떠오르려고 했다. 매그는 핏 하고 고개를 돌린 채 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그리고 알렉이 제 머리를 쓰다듬어 줄 때까지 얌전히 있었다. 기운을 보충하기 위해서였다. 알렉의 구멍을 씹창내 주려면 힘이 필요했으니까. 다행히 집에는 전에 사 둔 도넛방석이 있으니 알렉과 출근할 때 가방에 살짝 방석을 넣어주면 될 것이다. 

“...었...어?”

“...는데...까지는....지.”

우웅. 눈을 비빈 매그는 제가 잠시 잠이 들었음을 깨달았다. 뭐야... 무슨 얘기 하고 있었어? 몸을 일으키려 했으나 알렉의 팔이 제 머리를 다시 꾹 눌렀기에 매그는 알렉의 몸에 기댈 수밖에 없었다. 알렉의 몸은 조금 더 뜨끈하게 열이 올라 있었다. 매그는 눈을 깜박이며 가만히 기대 있었다. 다 떠나서 알렉의 품은 편안했다. 다시 잠에 들려다가 매그는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 남자들이 모이면 하는 얘기가 그렇지. 그리고 지금 이 자리에는 게이들밖에 없었다. 매그의 얼굴에 슬며시 미소가 걸렸다. 

“나는 처음이었어... 매그너스랑 한 거...”

알렉은 웅얼거렸다. 사이먼이 해맑게 물었다. “어? 라파엘도 저랑 하는 게 처음이라고 그랬는데! 그럼 알렉도 할 때 그랬어요? 막 자지가 녹을것 같...” 라파엘의 주먹이 사이먼의 배를 가격했다. 켁. 짧은 비명을 내지른 사이먼은 고대로 테이블 위로 쓰러졌다. “신경쓰지 마. 얘 가끔씩 발작하니까 무시하고 술이나 마셔.” 라파엘은 아무 일도 없다는 듯이 콜라를 들이켰다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 웃으면서 에이 창피해? 라고 해야 탑같은 것인지 아니면 라파엘의 등을 두들기며 힘 좋은데 친구! 라고 해야 탑같은 것인지 알 수 없었다. 몰라. 알렉은 맥주를 크게 한 모금 마셨다. 알렉의 정신은 디오니소스의 것이 되어가고 있었다.

“그ㄹ래서 마리야... 매그너쯔가... 나한테 누드 에이프런을 해 줘찌... 야옹이 귀 머리띠 하고... 야옹...이렇게...야아아옹.. 하는데... 소리가...워후... 그ㄹ래서어...다음날에 내가 허리도 마사지해 주고오...”

오오오오! 매그는 박수 소리를 들으며 코웃음쳤다. 야 알렉산더. 왜 중요한 건 얘기 안하는데? 내가 야옹이 귀도 쓰고 야옹 야옹도 해 주고 누드 에이프런도 해 줬는데, 네가 마사지도 해주고 찜질팩도 가져다 준 것은 맞는데, 야옹이 꼬리 너 뒤에 들어가 있었잖아. 그거는 말하기 창피해? 술김에 그럴 정신은 남아있냐? “와... 너희는 진짜 열렬하구나.” 언더힐의 말을 들은 매그는 드디어 자는 척을 멈추고 입을 열었다. 알렉을 곯려주고 싶어서였다.

“그럼. 우리 오빠가 얼마나 잘 박는지 너네 알아?”

알렉이 움찔 하는 것을 느낀 매그는 속으로 낄낄대며 웃었다. 이 자식 잘 걸렸다. 야, 너도 좀 당해봐라. “나 완전 죽는 줄 알았잖아. 리틀 알렉산더가 좀 커야 말이지 처음 했을 때 진짜 나 넣자마자 가버린 거 있지? 진짜 들어오자마자 바로 찌르는데 아주 죽겠더라고.” 알렉의 입은 조개처럼 딱 다물렸다. 피식 웃으며 말을 마친 매그는 알렉의 품 안에 기대며 사르르 웃었다. 그 미소가 내는 소리를 들은 알렉은 제 뒷목이 서늘해지는 것을 느꼈다. 아마 오늘 밤은 제대로 잠들지 못할 것 같았다. 매그너스가 저런 미소를 지은 날에는 꼭 카테터라던가 콕링이라던가 하는 것들을 이용해 절 한계까지 괴롭히고는 했다. 그리고 상쾌하고 반지르르해진 표정으로 제 엉덩이를 팡 하고는 두드리고는 했다. 알렉은 씩씩거리며 사이먼을 노려보았다. 예정되어 있었던 제 숙면이 날아갔다. 저 놈의 몹쓸 자식 때문에.

“각오는 되어 있겠지, 멍멍아?”

그리고 역시나 예상은 빗나가지 않았다. 나 텀 아니야! 알렉은 매그의 자지를 받아먹으며 흐앙흐앙 울었다. 이제 알렉도 제가 텀이라는 것을 알고 있었지만 아직도 알렉은 그 사실이 인정하기 싫었다. 나 텀 아니야. 엉엉 우는 알렉을 보며 매그는 방긋 웃었다. “너 텀 맞잖아.” 매그는 알렉의 귀를 아프게 깨물며 속삭였다. “내가 박아주지 않으면 가지도 못하는 게, 밖에서 탑인척 하고 다니니까 좋아? 좆 밝히는 창녀라는 사실이 그렇게 부끄러워?” 매그는 속도를 바꿔 느리게 쳐올리기 시작했다. 낑낑대던 알렉은 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 손과 발이 침대에 고정되어 있어 제대로 움직일 수가 없었다. 

“너한테 박는 게 누구지? 이 야한 보지 쑤셔주는 거 누구야? 네 구멍이 좋다고 주인을 반기는데, 여기 처음으로 들어간 게 누군지 너만 모르고 있는 거 같네, 알렉산더. 처음으로 여기에 싸 준 게 누구지? 누가 우유를 채워 줬는지, 네 처녀를 가져간 사람이 누군지 말해 봐.” 

큭큭대며 웃은 매그는 움직임을 멈추고서 물었다. 알렉은 신음을 흘리며 떨었고 온몸을 바둥거렸다. “나, 나아 텀 아니야아...” 매그는 행복한 웃음을 지었다. 해보자 이거지. 어차피 5분 뒤면 알렉은 흐끅흐끅 울면서 다 풀린 혀로 박아달라고 울부짖게 될 것이다. 쑤셔달라고, 주인님 것이 너무 맛있어서 이제 딜도만으로는 안 된다고 칭얼거리고 징징거릴 것이다. 난 네가 전혀 성장을 하지 않아서 너무 좋다, 알렉산더. 킬킬거린 매그는 요도 플러그가 꽂힌 알렉의 성기를 꽉 쥐었다 놓았다. 히잇, 알렉은 신음을 흘리며 뒤로 넘어갔다. 알렉은 내일도 쓰라린 엉덩이를 이끌고 제 샌드위치를 사다주고 물을 떠다줄 것이다. 역시 난 정말 남자다워! 나 정말 탑같지 않아? 를 외치면서. 그 사실을 매그는 이미 잘 알았다. 

귀여운 자식. 고개를 숙인 매그는 반쯤 넘어간 알렉의 눈 옆에 쪽 하고 뽀뽀를 남겼다. 허세왕 알렉은 너무도 귀여웠다. 특히 이렇게 제 좆을 물고 있을 때면 배로 귀여웠다. 아주 탑중탑이었다.


End file.
